The Meeting In Hueco Mundo
'Mysterious Ways' Ryu was relaxing in the mountains during his travel's to perfect his bankai powers when he suddenly saw a Garganta appear with an Aducha entering it with humans. Ryu growled and entered the Garganta and was in Hueco Mundo. Suddenly a hollow named Muteki appeared out of nowhere and was looking at Ryu,"Who are you and where did you come from?" He asked. "I come from the World of the Living and they call me Ryu Martinez." Ryu said as he was looking into the mask of the hollow. " I am Muteki" . He then asked what he felt saying that there was something ominous about his spirit energy and that he wasn't a normal person from the World of the Living he was stronger. "Well Muteki as much as i would like to talk, i have to rescue the humans that some Adjucha kidnapped from the World of the Living." Ryu shunpo'd out of there and went into the Menos forest looking for the Adjucha. Muteki shcoked by how fast the boy was so he chose to follow him and see what he was really capable of in battle, Muteki was suprised that he would knowingly go into the Menos Forest alone and followed Ryu although struggled a little to keep up. Ryu suddenly felt the Adjucha and growled as he saw that he was about to eat the humans but was stopped by Ryu cutting him in half. "There okay." Ryu said under his breath checking on the humans. Muteki suprised at how fast the boy was,"Why would you save a human being?" He asked as he then felt hollow energy residing inside him and that it was strong. "Because i've been living with them for a long time and they don't deserve to be eaten." Ryu replied. " You've been living with them, thats not very hollow like of you" Muteki said " Show me dat mask of yours now" Muteki said forcingly "Easy there, I was born half a Soul-Reaper and Half a hollow." Ryu said as he donned his mask,"'''See?" '''he said in his hollow voice. "hmm" Muteki said intrigued by the idea of a half breed. " What were you doing before those Adjuchas got to those humans" Muteki said as he grabbed a human and began to take him back to the World of the Living. "Traveling around training to perfect my power, though it is kind of lonely." Ryu said as he redonned his mask and opened the garganta then let the humans down the ground on the world of the living. Muteki followed Ryu this time keeping up. " So where do you live... I know u cant live in Soul Society, not after that mask you just put on." "I live in a place called Radiant city, it's really a beautiful place i even have an Espada for a friend." Ryu said laughing. " A espada...... friend..... I demand you take me there now, come one what are you waiting for." Ryu looked at him," Look i know you may be a hollow but you have to work on your people skills, alright I'll call her but you have to start being polite." Ryu said as he whistled and suddenly another garganta opened revealing a girl. "Hey there Ryu." She said smiling as she was in her gigai. " A girl... espada...ohh i get it you must be playin a trick on me" Muteki said completly in shock. Chiyoko sighed as she took off her gigai and revealed her piece of her hollow mask along,"Does this convince you?" Chiyoko said. Muteki fell to the floor in disbelief "No impossible how could you... a girl be a espada and me not." Muteki stood up now trying to keep his cool around a girl. " So how do you and Ryu know each other" "After i came into the world of living and started living with my boyfriend, i befriended him and we've known each other ever since." She said smiling. "Boyfriend... guess thats not Ryu then huh" he said trying to make Ryu angry. " Sooo watcha do for fun in a place like this... well" "Well.." Chiyoko smiled as she tossed a beanbag to Ryu who started to kick and bounce it then to Chiyoko who did the same,"Wanna try?" Muteki stood there puzzled by how this was fun "A beanbag how is dat fun.... I meant like you know killing a hollow or 2...or 6." "Come on give it a try." Chiyoko said kicking it to him. "Fine" he said accidentally stomping on it. "oops.... hey Ryu your dad's strong right" Muteki said trying to change the subject "Yeah why?" Ryu said as he started to get irritated. " calm down.. i don't want you to get mad. So introduce me to your folks, if were going to be friends i could at least see ya parents" Muteki said trying to said as friendly as possible." "Um well look i can't just travel all the way back home, I'm on a training mission... Look if you want to be friends then travel with me and you'll see the human world like you've never seen before." Ryu said blowing up a hollow Gigai. "Human World...but I though I had bad people skills" Muteki said laughing "Fine I'll go with ya but for my reasons not yours." "So wat do I need for the World of the Living" "Oh man, get in your gigai and we'll learn as we walk." He said smiling as the sun set on the day and the bound of a new friendship was born.